Naruhina: A once in 10 years
by Maggio.nl
Summary: Rain is rare in Konoha. Noone inside Konoha likes rain at all! Well theres a few who dont mind the rain at all. Naruxhina
1. Chapter 1

Just another normal day in Konoha. The hidden lead village that waas finally rebuild after the attack of the kyuubi. The markets were full of the most delicious kind of food. And ofcourse the place was also buzzing with customers. Money was being spend. Money was being made. People were happy.

At the playground children were laughing and playing tag and on climbing thing ( ???). Fathers were playing sports with there sons. Girls were playing with jump ropes. Mothers were on the bench gossiping. And laughing at the jokes they made. Children laughed at eachother. Fathers looked proud at there sons. Sons tried extra hard for there fathers. Mothers were glad to be out of the house. Parents were happy. Children were happy

**(AN: Yes very stereotype, but that's the way konoha is in my story XD)**

The tallest building in the city was not by chance also the most important part. And inside was the most important man in the city too: The hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi his name is. (**An: I thought his name was Sasuke :S, but wikki said hiruzen)** And he has the toughest job in the city. He had not only to take care of the city its ninja and the protection there off. No he had do protect the entire fire country from enemy ninjas. But today was a good day. For the first time sinse the kyuubi. He cleared all of the paperwork. _Stupid Yondaime never did his paperwork, But now im done!_ As you can see The sandaime was satified. He was happy.

But not everyone in the city was this happy. No you could even say that there was only 1 person in the city that wasn't happy. There were people with no feelings. But those aren't unhappy either. No there was just 1 unhappy person. And you could even say that he felt totally miserable. Naruto Uzumaki was just starting with the academy and he just moved out of the Childrens home. And living on your own sounded cool at the time. But he was now more alone then ever. Naruto wasn't happy at all.

**Author: But you see people a small thing can change a lot. Ill tell you why.**

Small drips of water suddenly came from the clouds. First it were just a couple of drops. Then it was just a small springle. But then it started raining cats and dogs. This is not very normal for Konoha who is 99% of the time sunny with a small breeze. And a 0.75% of raining debree of someone trying to destroy the place. **(Konoha weatherman joke xD)** But today it was that 0.25% chance of rain!. And konohanians didn't like rain! Not at all, not one bit!

The markets were abandoned the buzzing customers were gone to their safety of there home. The stall owners packed up in minutes with the use of a couple of well placed scrolls. No money was spend and more. No money was made anymore. People were unhappy. Even when the rain stopped the shops didn't reopened. Because they knew the people wouldn't come. And the people didn't come because the stores wouldn't open.

When it started to rain a lot of screams could be heared at the playground. Most were small little girl screams. There were a couple of manly shouts too. But most of all u could see all the people running for home. They wouldn't come back that day. Because of the sole reason that konoha didn't have ne rain drainage systems. They just weren't worth it for that 1 day in 10 years it would rain. So the playgrounds would be muddy and full of puddles. The kids would want to go but their parents wouldn't let them. This would cause the children to be unhappy and ofcourse they started to whine about it. And the parents would be angry and unhappy.

The hokage was walking through the park when it started to rain. And he knew immediately what he needed to do when it started to rain. Go back to the office. He had to pick out the unlucky shinobi with guard duty. Because he knew his shinobi force and most would report in sick. Or would be taking care of fellow sick shinobi at home. So Sandaime pointed out a couple of shinobi to guard the gates. Those shinobi would get angry. Which caused Sandaime to be unhappy too. He was left with a handful of shinoni the rest of the day because when u report in sick. U don't report in better after an hour or 2.

**So when the rain stopped the entire konoha populace was either indoors. Or on the walls to protect the village.**

When Naruto noticed the rain stopped he wondered where all the people were. He put on his orange boots to go and see what was happening. Walking through the streets Naruto couldn't help but be content. It was so nice and quiet and the place smelled so nice and clean. Naruto was a very content kid right then. He turned a corner and then SPLASH!. He stepped into a big puddle.

_Whoa! That's so cool the way the water goes._ And he did what every young child would do when he thought something was cool. He did it again! SPLASH. Naruto was having so much fun with his little game that he didn't notice the only other person outside after the rain. And he promptly bummed into her.

And there she was a girl his age with a purple rain cape, purple pants, purple boots she bas a little purple ghost. And the strangest thing was she had big white eyes. And that triggered a faint sense of recognition with Naruto. "Hinta-chan!" He said happily and hoisted his classmate up with her hands. "Hello Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She replied as an answer. "Im toally splashing wanna try?" Naruto replied in his Englaruto language. Ofcourse Hinata was perfectly capable of understanding him. And she tried what he just did before.

And silly weird shy hidden unspoken Hinata was having the day of her life. Naruto and her were holding hands ans skipping through entire konoha. This was the best thing that happened to her since her mother died. He was the rain in her Konoha. He made everything different.

**And as u can predict the day ended around dinner time when the two friends said goodbye. For Naruto it was a nice day but for Hinata this day was her best. And this was the day she for the first time fell in love with Naruto. And sad to say up till the day im typing this she never had a day after this day where she could talk to naruto without stuttering.**

Omake: "Finally home let me get out of this wet clothes." Naruto walked to the bathroom dried himself off and put on the same outfit as before but then a fresh new dry pair. "Hmm it will probably rain again tomorrow maybe I could play with Hinata again!" He said enthuastically. He turned on the weather channel on the radio.

_Its been 10 years until it rained and it will probably wont rain for another 10 years. The next month it will be just sunny. And the hokage has started plans for putting a roof on Konoha to stop the next rain if it ever comes. And further news the chemical devision has made a rain sensor to sense incoming rain. So they can use water jutsus from the clouds to remove the water particles._

Naruto made a deep sigh. "Cmon Naruto when does your life ever turn out better, stop kidding yourself"

Omake 2: "A hyuuga does not go playing in the puddles! We stay in doors like the rest of the shinobi populace *cough cough*" Her father lectured her. "Hai oto-sama, are you ill when will u be back on the roster?" She tried to change the topic. "Tomorrow" he said with a blush and he faked a sniff.

The next day at the hokage office. HASJOOOOOOO!. "Neji u don't have to fake being sick nemore!" Said Sandaime. What followed was Neji fainting and having to go to the hospital for having a long emonia. He'd never be the same old Neji. **(an: LOL)**

Been a while since I uploaded a story I just had this idea after the rain today. I had to walk the dog after it and I noticed the would seemed new. And when I was reading other fanfics I just had to type out this oneshot.

I'm not dead! There will be some other story's. Now be nice and say a Nice story in the reviews as a token of ur thanks. U would like it when people complimented or gave some good criticism when your writing stories


	2. Shimmer

Yay Chapter two. You know i actually wanted to make this a one shot but so many people wanted me to write more so i couldn't help it but write more.

Let me know if u still like it and I could write chapter 3. If theres enough want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–noun Statistics.

A numerical fact or datum, esp. one computed from a sample.

**That's what the dictionary says when u look up the word statistic. In simple terms it means that some people did some test. ****Measured some stuff. And wrote it down. So over the course of the last 5000 years people in Konoha had the statistics. It only rained 500 times in that time. So people calculated that it only rains once in 10 years. And usually that's correct. But the last time it rained in Konoha was not 10 years ago. No its was more! It was 12 years ago since it last rained. Not that the people of Konoha minded they liked the sun.**

Life couldn't be more perfect. Especially because that demon kid Naruto Uzumaki wasn't in town either! But of course the statistics in Konoha weren't idiots! They knew it would rain sooner or later. And of course it did.

Now funny things happened this time to Konoha. There wasn't a roof over Konoha. People just forgot about the rain last time. No drainage system. And no pre raining warning centre. It was considered a waste of money a month after the last R-day. But the new Godaime Hokage wasn't warned about the rain at all. Lets follow her on the R-day.

"Hokage-sama, time to wake up!, the sun is up and there's a new beautiful day here!" Said Shizune. But of course like the lazy slum the Hokage is she responded like I do on a usual day. "Go away!, My head hurts and I want to sleep" She mumbled in her pillow while throwing her other pillow at her side kick. And then Shizune did the most evil thing u can do to a sleeping person. She removed the covers. And that did the trick. After her usual morning routine Shizune awaited her in her office to tell her what today was goanna happen.

"Well lets see, wow there quite a list of thing to do today"

"First you have to do your left over paperwork of yesterday"

"Second you have a meeting with a merchant at the market about increasing the size of his shop"

"Third you have an appointment with the academy for a tale about your grandparents"

"And fourth you have to make an appearance at an party for Mokira Merute **(Made up name)** the heir of the Merute clan"

"And that all before lunch, Ill leave the schedule for after lunch until lunch"

Tsunade made a deep sigh, today was goanna be terrible.

"Fine now get out of here so I can start on the paperwork"

"Oh and Tsunade-sama they should be back today"

Of course this made her day and she worked extra hard to make room in her agenda to meet her favourite shinobi and his companion.** (I wonder which one is which one)**

Little did she know that the planning could be thrown over the wall. Because during the conversation at the market. The statistics proved they were right. It started to rain. And before Tsunade knew what was happening she got an emergency call to go back to her office. And when she got there. Her entire desk was full of abstention notes because everyone reported in sick. Even the water chakra people. Which Tsunade though was strange because their chakra was water natured they didn't want to stand in the rain! So today was the first day ever that the Hokage had gate guard duty.

**This is the place where I switch characters and location. But not before I explain a couple of things. You see there actually are 2 Konoha shinobi that don't mind the rain at all! But both weren't in Konoha this day. They were on there way. Naruto and Jiraiya don't mind the rain at all. They tend to get wet a lot working with frogs n all. So lets go check out what happened.**

Naruto and Jiraiya were on their way to Konoha when it started to rain. A smile crept on their faces. Because they knew what came after rain, puddles! So they were already puddle hopping like frogs on the way. When they arrived at Konoha the gates were closed. So they knocked. Of course they were surprised when Tsunade answered the door. And their Hokage escorted them to her office. Leaving a shadow clone to watch the gate.

The talk inside her office wasn't really what she expected of the return of Naruto and Jiraiya. Both men ,because Naruto was so grown up you could say he was a man where so giddy and excited to go outside to puddle jump. So she send them off. Naruto decided he'd hop to Ichiraku and Jiraiya went to hop for research.

And as you can predict our friend Naruto ran into the only person stupid or smart enough in Konoha to go outside after the rain Hinata Hyuuga. "Heeeeey Hinata-chan!!!" He screamed at his friend he didn't see for a long time.

"N n n n n n" the girl stuttered. **SPLASH** She got splashed by Naruto who was jumping around the puddles. Hinata remembered the best day of her life. About 12 years ago. Before she got dragged away by Naruto.

The world seemed to speed by. What was strange because Naruto seemed to move in slow motion. And before she knew it she was on top of the Hokage monument sitting next to Naruto on the wet grass.

"Neh Hinata-chan, Do you know why I like the rain so much here in Konoha?" Naruto questioned her gazing at the girl beside him. "Ano….. be be because of the puddle jumping Naruto-kun?" She said with her angelic voice. "No Hinata-chan look over there."

And what Hinata saw left her speechless. The sun was just about to go down on the other side of Konoha. And to say a rainbow was beautiful would be a insult to the colour scheme to what she saw now. It looks like the sun itself was shooting colours up in the sky. The reds on the horizon then going from red to orange a little bit above. Above the orange was the most purest yellow which then turned into the most chilling green. Ending up with the never ending blue. But that wasn't the only one. All of the puddles in Konoha reflected the colours too. The entire city was shimmering in the lights.

"Hinata, this might sound really strange." Naruto said.

"I think I like you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3. Here goes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was in dispair. Her fiancé Naruto he was postponing her marriage almost for 4 years now. She had the feeling he didn't want to marry her. Of course she talked about it a lot but each time he said he had to wait.

Flashback: 

"_Naruto-kun when are we getting married ? Were engaged now for almost 4 years." Naruto gave a deep sigh. I'm sorry Hinata-chan its just not goanna happen this year. I cant.. He said._

"_What are you waiting for then?!" She was getting upset with him now. She thought he loved her and wanted to marry her. Naruto felt very guilty but he couldn't give in. He had to wait for the statistics. _

"_Natsu-chan, I do want to marry you"__**(It means summer, but not as the name, blame wiki if its wrong)**__but I have to wait. Please understand_. Of course Hinata was pretty angry and didn't talk to him for 2 whole days. Which broke his heart.

Time skip 3 weeks

Naruto opened his eyes he woke up in his house alone because Hinata had packed her stuff and was living in the Hyuuga estate until he could decide when they would get married. She didn't break up with him but she was pretty upset.

Naruto then opened his white curtains and looked outside. And then his eyes got really big and he sunshined away. He reappeared in the Hokage office screaming his lungs off and ordering everyone around.

Hinata woke up feeling very lonely. She wasn't sure were her relationship with Naruto was going. He was still the Naruto she fell in love with. And she would still marry him if he'd let her. But she couldn't understand why he didn't want to marry her. It might be hard to say it but her self confidence was at an all time low. This showed in her missions and she was back doing C and D rank missions. "How far the Hyuuga heir had fallen" she said to herself. Maybe she just wasn't pretty enough or she should be better at being a wife. Threw a glance at her wedding dress who she already bought like 2 years ago when Naruto got all excited one day and she thought they'd get married. But no he called it off at the last moment.

She opened her curtains and look out and took another deep sigh. _The sky feels as terrible as me _She thought. Because it was filled with dark clouds. She took a shower and ate her breakfast. And then she noticed she was home alone. And the last time there was only 1 person in the Hyuuga estate was when well never. So Hinata being a strange girl could only think one thing at the moment. _IM ALONE IN THE WORLD! *GASP*. _So she finished her cereal and planned to explore the secret places of Konoha to find a way to either clone herself or get the old people back. _Now that was a problem because bringing the old people back would mean that the Hyuuga elders would be back with their seal but it would also mean Naruto would be back. And if she cloned herself there wouldn't be ne Naruto's only Hinata's which could be great at a tea party cuzz everyone would share her hobby's and dreams and no seal an they could totally give each other sho_*DING DONG*_ping advice and then they'd learn all kinds of crafts. But first she'd need to collect food and_ *DING DONG DING DONG* _start to grow her own food and….. wait a minute__what was that?_

**(Sorry bout that a bit of a rant inside her head )**

*DING DING DING DING* The doorbell there was someone else in the world! _Wouldn't it be great if it was Naruto-kun, We'd be like Adam and Eve _*DING DING DING DING DING DING* The doorbell went again. _Sjees someone is impatient_ "Im coming" She screamed in her soft melodic voice.

She opened the door expecting Naruto to be there but it was Sakura. _Eww me and Sakura_. "Hinata hurry up! Naruto is waiting for you, and he told me to get you!" Hinata was blinking at her like she didn't know what she meant. "Naruto-kun?" she asked bewildered." Ye common got get your dress and hurry up!" Sakura insisted. "Dress ?" Hinata was more confused then ever before.

"YES, NOW HURRY UP BEFORE UR LATE AT UR OWN WEDDING!" This time Sakura didn't wait she rushed in the estate ran to Hinata's room leaving her at the door. Grabbed her make up and clothes and ran back. ** (Thereby proving she's not a vampire… who knew.., For people who don't know according to legend a vampire cant come into a house uninvited. An American friend once told me that's the reason in America you don't come in until your invited but I could be wrong… Strange story neway.) **Hinata was still standing at the door gaping like a fish when Sakura came back. "Wedding? " She screamed. But Sakura didn't even answer her no she dragged her up the Hokage mountain before they stopped.

What was happening up the Hokage mountain couldn't be explained by a picture. Or by mere words.** (But I'm goanna try anyway.)** The entire Hyuuga clan was trying to put up a giant tent. And they were helped by an army of Naruto's. Who were 'Helping' them out. But being more in the way of the over efficient Hyuuga's. Everything was in white. Except the red carpet in the middle.

There was a chapel with a view of Konoha at the end of the tent. And there were a lot of chairs. Everything was being done so good. And Hinata was just standing there in her pyjama's like a Koi in a pond. No one paid any attention to her. Sakura had left her there to get her dress cleaned at a dry cleaner. She was about to ask someone what was going on. When she was pushed aside by a very heavily build man. "Coming through Coming through Catering coming through!" And before Hinata knew it there was a huge table of food under the tent.

Then she was pushed out of the way again. But this time by a HUGE FLOWER MONSTER!. "Sorry Hinata-chan, gotta do the flowers" Ino said. She and her father were very buizing making huge bouquets of dark purple and orange flowers that fitted really well together.

It was quite comedic to see the bride in her pyjama's standing in the middle of her own dream wedding. Because this is what she dreamed off. Every aspect was exactly the way she wanted. The only thing that was even better that it was on top of the Hokage mountains. To bad it wasn't sunny.

Then she saw the entire party go up in smoke. Not the black burning kind of smoke. But the white dispelling of Naruto clones white. And after the smoke cleared the Hyuuga clans people were grinning like they did something evil.

Immediately someone sunshinned behind her and screamed "WHAT THE RAMEN DO YOU HYUUGA's THINK YOUR DOING" Hinata turned around and saw her husband to be. In a tuxedo pointing at the Hyuuga's that were setting up everything.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked him. And he turned around to face her. He smiled at her "Today's the day Hinata, will you still marry me ?" Of course he didn't need to ask and 10 minutes later she was dragged to the changing booth to get into her dress. They gave her lunch while changing and told her to stay in the little shack until it was time.

But after waiting there for 30 minutes. Very soft tapping could be heard on the canvas of the tent. And with the wetting of the tent. Hinata's make up was running out. She was in tears. The ever so silent girl was bellowing out her cries. First Sakura, Ino and Tenten tried to cheer her up.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked. "ITS RAINING ILL NEVER GET MARRIED NOW EVERYTHING IS RUINED" the girl cried. Of course the girls tried the usual things like it will be okay and u will get married some day. But then Hinata said "It took me for years to get him to actually marry me how long will I have to wait" The girls couldn't do nething about that logic and went to get Hiashi

Then her father went in and tried to comfort her. "What's wrong musume#? "**(#Daughter blame yahoo). **But all he got was more sobbing and crying in a pillow from his little girl. So there was just one thing to do. To break superstition and get the groom to get his wife even if it meant he'd she the gown.

"What wrong koi?" He asked through the door very softly knocking on it. And all he got was a "WHUUUUHHUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUU" And that wouldn't do of course because he needed his bride to get married. So he walked in and saw the most beautiful girl crying on a couch. When she looked up at him he winced at her face which was covered in make up. So he sat next to her and made her sit up. He wiped her face clean.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a voice he only used for her when he was concerned. She looked at him with teary eyes and sniffing. "I really really wanted to get married to you today" She said in a Hinata baby like voice. "NANI?!??!?!??, You don't want to get married anymore?!" Naruto replied in shock. "Well its started raining didn't it" she replied. "Well that's why we set up a tent, We can still get married!" He said with a big smile.

"Really ?"

"Yes really"

And so it happened. A first ever for Konoha. Two people got married in the rain. Never before did two people get married in the rain. Naruto told them how he and her met at the vow's and why he wanted a wedding in the rain. Then he showed everyone that was there. Which were like the entire village. Why he loved the rain so much. The yeses where said the rings were exchanged. And when the kiss was going on Konoha bloomed up in 10000 colours. The people at the party weren't even oooeeee-ing at the couple kissing. The picture of the perfect couple with such a background wasn't just beautiful it was breathtaking.

Not that Naruto saw any of it. When he leaned in to kiss her all he saw was she and him. She was more beautiful than the colours of Konoha. And later that night after the wedding nights businesses were over he asked her.

"How did you like your wedding day?"

And she replied out of breath

"breathtaking"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well i think this might just be a nice ending. I guess i could make another chapter.

Let me know what u think of it.

Bye


End file.
